JumpStart Artist/Credits
Knowledge Adventure Credits Producer Diana Rathe Pray Executive Producer Bernadette Gonzalez Associate Producer Amanda Smith Technical Art Director Jeremy Bishop Illustration Director Marcela Cabrera Animation Director Tom Klein Additional Art Direction Ellen Kirk Game Engine and Tools Programming Dmitry Soldatenkov Mikhail Tchekmarev Andrey Ledentsov Alexander Kovalkov Game Programming Boris Shabashev Oleg Stoyanovsky Andrey Gorsky Elena Ivanova Lead Artist Marcela Cabrera Illustrators Andrea Allsbury Will Burns Nic Iacovetti Jim Manocchio Gwen Robinson Deborah Campbell Michael Evanston Jeff Schaid Maurice Kimball Diane Chang Kitty Meek Linda Tomarchio Lead Animator Siddhartha Olmedo Animators Tracy Wagner Roz Gibson El Sid Ferreira Glenn Seidel Brian Wells Joe Trantham Kevin Price Michel Hannan Graphic Artists Cristy Ropp Mira Scharf Freddy Chan Dialog Writer Carolyn Miller PAINT-ALONG SONG CREDITS Lead Animator Maria Yakushina Illustrators Mikhail Saburov Vladimir Karnaukhov Evgeny Morozov Irina Pleshak Sasha Naumova Animators Ekaterina Biroukova Ekaterina Gorelova Irina Zheleznova Anna Zibrova Natalia Kaverina Ekaterina Kruglova Oksana Romanova Elena Rumyantseva Sergey Shambullin Natalia Yakovleva Graphic Artists Olga Sumenko Darya Mironova Tatyana Aleksandrova Irina Ershova Svetlana Krasnoschokova Anna Kruglova Natalia Krupina Ul'yana Mironova Ekaterina Seriogina Song Lyrics Andy Wolfendon Song Composer Tony Trippi Educational Consultants Jeff Albaugh Benjamin Bell, Ph.D. Rosanne Kleinerman Andrea Mulder-Slater Cecilia Palazola Corinne Rupert, Ph.D. Joleen Voss Teacher Guide Writer--Andrea Mulder-Slater Artist--Geoff Slater Layout--Mary Wadman Editor--Pamela Blanford Parent/Child Activity Guide Writer--Ken Rohrer Artist--Geoff Slater Additional Writing and Editing--Andrea Mulder-Slater Layout--Mary Wadman Editor--Pamela Blanford Content Group Eileen J. Moskowitz, Manager Stephanie Wise Xavier Haase Sound Manager Linda M. Bugge Chief Sound Engineer Bo Bennike Sound Designer Dana Norwood Urbach Recording Engineer/Dialog Editor Jim Leitch Character Voices Chris Anthony Grey Delisle Liz Georges Michael Gough Tracy Rowe Programming Consultant Miguel Canales Install Programmers Gina Schmitz John Coke Director of Marketing Al Simone Brand Manager Stephanie Ming Associate Brand Manager Sarah Ryan Consumer Research Group Irene Lane Angie Wallace Patricia Ballas Ingrid Chu Packaging Miae Kim Hayley Sumner Grace Ching Rachel Heieck Kristy Cheng Kathy Carter Director of Quality Assurance Stuart Hay Quality Assurance Brand Manager James Galloway Quality Assurance Project Lead Jim Filipeli Quality Assurance Associate Project Lead Jeny N. Yan Quality Assurance Testers Binh Lu Carol Wong Cassandra Wolfenstein Earl Reinhalter Hien Nguyen Jeff Hartmann Jenny Conn Joseph Perry Kevin Kuehn Kevin Jackson Matthew Sweeney Mayra Orellana Mike Knopf Phong Pham Rudy Tovar Rob Gardner Ryan Stewart Shane McBride Sharon Lu Wilson Wong Yogaranjan Thirunavukarasu Configuration Lab Michael Thibeau, Supervisor Mark Jihanian Steve Ross Technical Support Advisor Lorin Dana Gartenlaub Special Thanks Michael Gonzales Jennifer Johnson Kevin Crook Ann Quesinberry Cathleen Warren Larissa Shabasheva Alexander Kushulia Timofey Sadovsky Alexey Konkin Vera Taranova Luda Rozhman Olga Rozhman Andrey Pugachov Allen Palmer Ethnic Art Consultant Victor Rachootin Artworks and Rights Provided By Archive Photos Art Resource, New York www.arttoday.com Artists Rights Society The Bridgeman Art Library Int., Ltd. The collection of Robert and Cindy Bennett Corbis Corel Corporation David Hockney Faith Ringgold, Inc. Hampton University Museum, Hampton, Virginia Joslyn Art Museum, Omaha, Nebraska The Menil Collection, Houston Peabody Essex Museum, Salem, Massachusetts Photodisc Picturequest Romare Howard Bearden Foundation, Inc. www.spiritsinstone.com Visual Artists and galleries Association, Inc., New York WestStock Licenses, Trademarks, & Copyrights "Loving Family" Shona sculpture ©Agrippa Ndongwe. Image courtesy of spiritsinstone.com quilting bee © Peter Southwick/Stock, Boston/PictureQuest pot thrower Credit: Corbis / Ric Engenbright frog Credit: Corbis / David Northcott Chinese dragon Credit:©Gary Connor, 1994/PhotoEdit/PNI Navajo rug © Coco McCoy/Rainbow/PictureQuest Child in mask Credit: Don Normark / Weststock puppet stage © Jim Sugar Photography/CORBIS marionettes © Dave Bartruff/CORBIS African Drummer Credit: Bob Burch /Weststock bag weaving © Jacqui Hurst/CORBIS rug Credit: ©Coco McCoy, 1994/Rainbow/PNI kimono © John Dakers; Eye Ubiquitous/CORBIS sari © Brian Vikander/CORBIS Kente Cloth Credit: Bob Burch / Weststock King Tut's mask © Roger Wood/CORBIS Russian dolls Credit: ©Felicia Martinez, 1998/PhotoEdit/PNI sculptor © Robert Holmes/CORBIS mural Credit: ©Michael Newman, 1994/PhotoEdit/PNI kiln Credit: Carol Lee /Weststock sculpture of Ganesh Credit: Craig Sherburne /Weststock Islamic calligraphy Credit: © Bojan Brecelj/Corbis Islamic mosaics Credit: Corbis / Christine Osbrone totem pole ©Carolina Biological Supply Company, 1994. Credit: ©Mark newman/Phototake/PNI Banraku puppet Credit: Corbis / Yamshita Beijing Opera ©New China Pictures, 1994/Eastfoto, 1994. Credit: Photograph © Tang Yunreh/Sovfoto/Eastfoto/PNI Tamberan Mask Credit: Courtesy Peabody Essex Museum, Salem, Mass. archeologist Credit: Hans Wiesenhofer /Weststock mandala Credit: Corbis / Alison Wright Digital font outline data licensed from Weatherly Systems, Inc., © copyright 2000. All rights reserved. This product includes images from “Corel Super Ten, Great Works of Art” and Corel Studio, which are protected by the copyright laws of the U.S., Canada and elsewhere. Used under license. This product contains Digital Imagery© copyright 2000 PhotoDisc, Inc This product contains images © copyright 2000 www.arttoday.com. This product contains images © copyright 2000 Corbis. This product contains images © copyright 2000 Archive Photos. Corel® is a registered trademark of Corel Corporation. Macintosh® is a registered trademark of Apple Computer, Inc. PowerPC® is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation. Windows® is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation. Pentium® is a registered trademark of Intel Corporation. Articulation Animation licensed from Natural Speech Technologies, Inc. of Huntington Manor, NY. JumpStart Artist uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2000 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Copyright © 2000 - 2002 Knowledge Adventure, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Credits